1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a folding structure, especially to a foldable linking structure used in multiple data transfer interfaces.
2) Description of the Prior Art
In development of the electronic industry, the data transfer interface and the non-volatile memory (flash memory) are combined to portable data storage devices available to all users recently, particularly the flash disk (USB flash drive) extensively applicable. In general, a flash disk comprises a USB plug used to be plugged into an electronic product's USB port for data accessed or stored in compliance with the internationally confessed USB (Universal Serial Bus) connector protocol in which the USB transfer interface provides a user excellent convenience, extensibility and high-speed transfer for data access and is extensively applied to various electronic devices, peripheral devices, information appliances (IA), or 3C consumable electronic products.
Referring to FIG. 1 that demonstrates a flash disk (50) manufactured with the prior arts comprises a USB plug (51) and a strip body (52) connected behind wherein the strip body (52) incorporates multiple electronic components such as flash memory device, controller device, and passive device accommodated on a substrate and the USB plug (51) is welded on a printed circuit board.
However, in view of restrictions of the USB plug (51) and the rear strip body (52), this type of flash disk (50) manufactured with the prior arts deserves to be further improved under lightness, thinness, shortness, and smallness required in present electronic devices.
On the other hand, a flash disk (50) manufactured with the prior arts is hard to combine with other relevant products due to the large volume of both a USB plug (51) and a rear strip body (52) and is short of advantages of a combinational product's lightness, thinness, shortness, and smallness under a multi-functional requirement.